Rotary, progressing cavity pumps are well known in the art. In general, these pumps comprise a plurality of meshed, lobed rotors which are rotated in the same direction in unison so as to create a progressing cavity between the meshed, lobed rotors. This progressing cavity can be used to transport flowable matter (e.g., a fluid) along the length of the meshed, lobed rotors. Such rotary, progressing cavity pumps can be useful in many situations, e.g., where it is desirable to ensure that there is no backflow through the pump. However, such rotary, progressing cavity pumps can also suffer from capacity limitations, since flowable matter transfer is limited to the volume of the progressing cavity created between the meshed, lobed rotors.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved rotary, progressing cavity pump having increased pumping capacity.